Sukuna Shinmyoumaru
"When I look at you, it makes me wanna poke your eyes out. Dunno why, but..." General Information Sukuna Shinmyoumaru is an Inchling (the only one at that), and is the final boss of Double Dealing Character. As an inchling, she is able to use the Miracle Mallet, the inchling's most sacred treasures capable of granting wishes and mostly used for size-changing. She wanted to give weapons and inanimate objects the ability to express themselves, so she used the power of the Miracle Mallet to do so. Her wish was granted, but it came with the unfortunate side-effect of giving unimaginable power to the youkai. This was the cause of the Youkai Rebellion. Personality Sukuna acts and speaks as if she was a young child. Along the same lines, she appears easily persuaded, as she readily accepted the fabricated history of the inchlings that Seija Kijin told to her. Also, she has a height complex and will always seek ways to become taller, like with the Miracle Mallet or the Power Stones. Abilities The Miracle Mallet is an ancient inchling artifact, passed down through the generations, said to be able to grant any wish the user wishes. However, only inchlings are able to use it. In addition, the utilization of the Mallet to grant wishes comes with a price, and for wishes that are too large, it extracts this price before it even grants the wish. Whilst appearing as more of an accessory in Double Dealing Character, in Urban Legend in Limbo, Shinmyoumaru makes heavy use of the Shining Needle Sword in combat. Although appearing to be just an oversized needle, it seems to function very well as a weapon on its own. It seems to be able to produce beams and fishhooks made of energy, and she even uses it in a similar manner to a fishing rod in some moves and spellcards. Story Sukuna is a descendant of Issun-Boushi, a legendary oni-slayer who managed to obtain from them a treasure called the Miracle Mallet. At first, he only used its wish-granting power to make himself bigger and to get himself a princess. He thought that since the Miracle Mallet was an oni's tool, using it recklessly would cause his own ruin. Several generations later, this particular mindset was all but gone in the minds of most inchlings. One of his descendants decided to use it again in order to live in luxury, thus breaking the taboo. However, the descendant wished for a grand castle and to rule over the inchling people. In that moment, the Shining Needle Castle appeared, and the Mallet's power ran out. Shortly after, the price of using the Mallet's power manifested itself: the entire castle turned upside-down, and they presumably descended into Gensokyo afterwards and joined the oni, also leading to the eventual forgetting of the inchlings by those living in the outside world. Afterwards, the Mallet was never spoken of again. Before the main events of Double Dealing Character, Sukuna was a normal inchling living in the Shining Needle Palace, unaware as to the history of the inchling race, as well as to the Miracle Mallet. However, Seija Kijin eventually approached her with the Mallet she had found, and asked her to use it. By falsifying the history of the inchlings and placing the blame for the race's destruction on powerful humans, Seija was able to convince her to rally to her side, and to use the Mallet for what is ultimately Seija's own ambition. In Double Dealing Character, Sukuna tried alongside with Seija to overturn society with the power of the Miracle Mallet, but the price she had to pay appears to have been the leakage of a lot of magical energy into Gensokyo. This magical energy was responsible for turning normally peaceful youkai into aggressive monsters, and creating tsukumogami such as Benben, Yatsuhashi, and Raiko. It caused Reimu's purification rod, Marisa's Mini-Hakkero, and a few knives belonging to Sakuya to start "acting" strangely. However, in Sakuya A's route, Sukuna says that the maid's knife is something she made into a tsukumogami as an experiment, so it's unknown whether or not all the heroines' weapons were the same, or if all of the tsukumogami were her experiments, or if Sakuya's knife was an exception. She was a co-conspirator to Seija, and plotted to overturn the hierarchy of society with her. After exhausting the power of the Miracle Mallet in Double Dealing Character, she began living in a cage-like doll house at the Hakurei Shrine whilst her body remained tiny and she was waiting for the Miracle Mallet to recover all of its power. She planned to return to being "tall" afterwards. As of Urban Legend in Limbo, she is once again normal-sized (albeit very short) and presumably living at the Shining Needle Castle once more. Relationships Seija Kijin Seija Kijin initially came to Sukuna to give her the Miracle Mallet and convince her to overturn society with her. They were allies during Double Dealing Character, but while Sukuna gave up in overturning society after her defeat, Seija kept following her plans and "stole" some of the Miracle Mallet's power, using it during Impossible Spell Card. Since Sukuna wanted her power back, she went out hunting the amanojaku together with many others humans and youkai. It’s been years since then, and Seija is now a guardian of Sukuna. Benben and Yatsuhashi The two tsukumogami were also in on the conspiracy, but it's unknown if they know each other at all. Rin Satsuki Sukuna was manipulated by Seija into believing the words of Rin during the repeating history incident. With that information, it could be said that Sukuna was temporarily a Rin Satsuki Follower. Reisen Udongein Inaba Reisen and Sukuna could be considered enemies. This is most likely true, given the fact that Sukuna forced Reisen to help her during the perfect possession incident. Tenshi Hinanawi Dream Tenshi manipulated Sukuna to cause destruction and chaos during the perfect possession incident. This left Sukuna being somewhat afraid of Tenshi. Kanji Tatsumi Sukuna and Kanji have been wholesome best friends for a long time. Seija even allowed Kanji to live at the castle in the sky with Sukuna. Reimu Hakurei After Sukuna was defeated, she reverted to her original one-inch size. Reimu realized that Sukuna could face harm in this state, and provided her with a small cage for her to live in while the mallet was recharging. She eventually returned to her castle, but it seems she is a regular visitor at the shrine, and the two get along well.Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Neutral